Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 14
, Finland |presenters = |executive = Jose Gabriel Ramos |host = |opening = Krista Seigfrids performing "On and Off" |interval = |map year = 14 |entries = 42 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Wild Child" |nex = 15 |pre = 13 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 14, also known as ESCT #14, was the fourteenth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the Hartwall Areena in Helsinki, Finland after winning last edition with the song On and Off by Krista Seigfrids, breaking a new record, 234 points. This edition, the number of countries kept the same as the previous edition with a total of forty-two countries competing in the fourteenth edition. In spite of no new debuting countries, five countries returned to the contest, Albania, Armenia, Lithuania, Poland and Turkey after one edition of absence each one. However, another five countries withdrew from the contest due to the poor results from the previous edition, they were Croatia, Estonia, Latvia, Romania and Serbia. This edition, the Wildcard Ticket will continue as it was welcome in the previous edition which the eleventh placed countries from each semifinal would compete to get a place for the Grand Final. The Big 5 would be the ones to decide which country would get that place. Elen Levon from Ukraine was the fourteenth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Wild Child with a total of 188 points. Monaco finished in second place, with Bulgaria finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the fourteenth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. This time the host city is closely related with the theme art of this season. Both, the slogan and logo are made about the the cold and ice of Finland, because of the colours of the Finnish flag, which means ice and lakes from all over the country. For that reason, Icy Wars is the main slogan and the logo is an hexagon which is really close to an cube ice. The logo is a hexagon composed with another smalles hexagons of different coulours. Participants This edition, the number of countries kept the same as the previous edition with a total of forty-two countries competing in the fourteenth edition. In spite of no new debuting countries, five countries returned to the contest, Albania, Armenia, Lithuania, Poland and Turkey after one edition of absence each one. However, another five countries withdrew from the contest due to the poor results from the previous edition, they were Croatia, Estonia, Latvia, Romania and Serbia. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries. 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions. # # # # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) 'Wildcard Ticket' * The eleventh placed countries from each semi-final competed to get one Wildcard. * The winner of this round will get the final ticket for the Grand Final. Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged